A related art display device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The display device related to Patent Literature 1 has a structure in which a transparent cover plate and a liquid crystal display device are bonded by a photocurable adhesive. With this structure in which an air layer between the cover plate and the liquid crystal display device is filled with the photocurable adhesive, reflection on an air layer interface can be reduced as much as possible and display quality can be kept high.